


Sleepy Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Its just pure fluff guys, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Take this, crankiplier - Freeform, free serotonin for yall, i don’t know what possessed me i’ll be back on my angst bullshit soon but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan tilted his head upwards to look up at Mark, gaze roaming admiringly over his boyfriend’s features. Mark’s gaze met Ethan’s, and for a moment, they stayed that way.-OR-Soft, domestic cuddles. That’s it that’s the fic.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Sleepy Cuddles

Sunlight filtered gently through the windows of Mark’s house, casting a soft light on the couch, and the two men that sat upon it. The smaller of the two, in build, not height, leaned against the larger, whose arm was slung lazily around him.

The smaller, Ethan, twisted slightly in place, to wrap an arm around the larger, Mark, who tightened his hold around Ethan in response. Ethan’s head rested on Mark’s chest, in a comfortable way, and he had one knee bent, his leg laying lightly across Mark’s lap.

Ethan tilted his head upwards to look up at Mark, gaze roaming admiringly over his boyfriend’s features. Mark’s gaze met Ethan’s, and for a moment, they stayed that way.

“Soaking in my good looks?”

“No,” Ethan responded instantly, and the two broke into soft laughter. Ethan leaned up, and Mark met him halfway, for a soft, gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, it was only for Ethan to curl more into Mark. The moment was soft, and gentle, and everything they wanted it to be. Their embrace was lazy, and calm, and full of warmth and love. 

Ethan shifted to a slightly more comfortable position, onto his stomach, practically laying atop Mark. With a soft chuckle, Mark lifted his hand to run it through Ethan’s hair.

Ethan propped his chin up on Mark’s chest, smiling that stupid, Ethan grin. Mark’s expression was one of pure love and adoration as he met Ethan’s gaze, lips curved up into a soft smile.

“Just taking in  _ my  _ good looks?”

“Oh shut up,” Mark replied fondly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ethan’s forehead. Ethan let out a snort, and a soft giggle.

“You love my voice,” Ethan said teasingly. 

“When you’re not spouting nonsense, yes,” Mark responded, his voice fading to a soft murmur, thick with tiredness.

Ethan yawned, and Mark yawned too, moments later, and his grip on Ethan relaxed. The two boys, sleepy and completely smitten with one another, curled up closer, eyes slowly slipping closed.

They had each other, arms locked around each other in a tight embrace, as they drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
